


Thunderstorms

by Bubblie_Bunnie



Category: r/gonewildaudible, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: Cavity-Enducing [Sweet]ness, F/M, [Abundant Pet Names], [Blowjob], [Body Worship], [Creampie], [Cunnilingus], [DD/lg], [Drowsy], [Gentle Mdom], [Gentle], [Lazy Love-Making], [Pedestal Princess], [Shy Fsub], [White Noise]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28137699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblie_Bunnie/pseuds/Bubblie_Bunnie
Summary: Some author's notes: ((I would recommend using pre-recordings of rain and thunder as the ambiance in your recording)) I'm trying to go for a lazy, drowsy, gentle quickie kind of vibe, I'll also be using these "-" to show whispering, please and thank you, and of course, have fun! I'm not a big fan of cursing so keep that in mind if and where you wish to make changes where you see fit <3
Relationships: Male/female
Kudos: 1





	Thunderstorms

**Author's Note:**

> Some author's notes: ((I would recommend using pre-recordings of rain and thunder as the ambiance in your recording)) I'm trying to go for a lazy, drowsy, gentle quickie kind of vibe, I'll also be using these "-" to show whispering, please and thank you, and of course, have fun! I'm not a big fan of cursing so keep that in mind if and where you wish to make changes where you see fit <3

*The audio would start off with a clap of thunder*

"Baby, honey, calm down." *chuckles* "It's only thunder, see?" 

*Small pause* "There there, no need to be frightened. Daddy's here, -daddy's got you-..." 

*Shushes and soft breathing, speaking in a joking tone* "Such a little scardey cat, -daddy's little scardey cat-..." 

"You're shivering angel, here, c'mere, come closer." *shifting of bedsheets* "Remember that little thing I taught you? The number of seconds in between the thunder rolls is how many miles away the storm is." *Sighs, more shifting* "How many seconds has it been baby?" 

"((Number of seconds it's been)) seconds? Well sweetheart, the storm is well a ways away. You're safe now..." 

"Yes princess, I can still hear the thunder too, just keep counting babydoll... I'll count with you if you'd like." *Grunting and shifting*

"One," *Kiss* "Two," *Kiss* "Three," *Kiss* "Four," *Kiss* "Five," Pause, and then chuckling* "What? Why are you squirming like that?"

"Oh? You like it when daddy kisses your neck like that?" *Chuckles again, giving one drawn-out kiss* "How about like this?" *Kiss* "Or like this?" *Kiss* "Here, turn your head towards me babygirl, I wanna kiss you..." *Lots of kisses and shuffling* 

"Do you like it when daddy runs his hands lazily across your perfect body? Do you like the way he trails his fingertips up your thighs slowly, gliding up your smooth hips, past your waist, to hold your gorgeous, soft breasts? Mmmmm, it feels good, doesn't it? I heard your breath hitch, and I can feel your heart pound in your chest."

"They really are perfect baby, they fit so wonderfully in my big, strong hands, and your adorable nipples, they've already gotten so hard." *Sigh* "I could play with every inch of you all night. God, you're perfect... You're the perfect girl for daddy." *Small pause, and then a kiss* "What on earth are you doing babygirl? Rubbing that sweet butt of yours against daddy's crotch, just want do you think you're going to gain my love?" *Chuckles, kissing again* "Aw, and those delicious moans of yours, I love to heard you whimper and whine kitten, God you know exactly how to get me going, even at such an ungodly hour." *Laughing*

*Pause* "Here, let daddy get on top of you sweetie, let me get a good look at you." *A small pause, and then sighing* "You're such a beautiful little girl, daddy feels so lucky, being able to be with you like this, hugging you, kissing you, loving you... Such a heavenly angel, and I get to have you all to myself." *Chuckling* "Put your arms up babydoll, let me get this nightshirt off of you." 

*Shifting* "There we go. You truly are such a glorious sight, I can barely keep my hands off of you... -I can barely keep my lips off of you-." *Wet sounds and moans* "You like daddy's lips on your breasts? How about if he gives your sweet nipples a kiss?" *Kisses and more wet sounds* "Just by kissing and sucking your wonderful nipples, are you wet kitten? You're trying so hard to conceal your moans, you don't have to do that princess, you can let it all out."

"Take your hand off of your mouth babygirl, you're safe with me, you can moan and whine as much as you please, because that's what daddy's here for, his sweet angel's pleasure." *Chuckles, with wet noises* "There's my little girl. So very very sweet, I could just," *Pause with wet noises* "Eat you right out." *Laughing* "Your face is so red, even with your feeble attempts to hide it. I can see how embarrassed you are." *Pause, with a sigh* "Would you like me to honey? Would you like daddy's tongue deep in your princess parts? You're going to have to ask nicely this time." 

*Pause* "What was that kitten? I couldn't hear you that well with your hand over your mouth." *Pause, and then a snicker* "You're so shy it's unbearable, 'Please, please daddy eat me out. Eat me out till I cum'." *Pause* "Your wish is my command princess." 

*Soft, wet kisses* "Leaving a trail of my kisses down your stomach," *Kiss* "feeling you writhe with impatience underneath my hold," *Kiss* "you're so adorable." *Kiss* "I know you want daddy's mouth baby, I'll get there, I promise, and I'll give you an orgasm that's worth plenty the wait." *Kiss*

*Pause, and then laughing* "Pushing my head down further isn't going to help, but I see your acts of desperation, and I'll hurry up." *A pause with a little shifting* "Here we go. Now, let's get these panties off of you." *Sigh and eager chuckling* "Your pussy is glistening in the moonlight, you're already so wet for me. -Mmmmm, is this what you wished for honey? Daddy's head poised at your magnificent entrance, his lips, trailing down your inner thighs, closing in on your already dripping pussy, closer and closer, until finally...-"

*Intense wet sounds and moaning* "You taste so wonderful baby, do you like it when daddy flicks his tongue up and down your slit? Hmm? How about if I stick a finger inside you." *Amused chuckles* "God, you're just clenching me so tight... That's it, grab daddy's hair, pull him closer. You can be needy kitten, that's what I'm here for baby, to fulfill your every desire." *Pause filled with the noises and moans* "Aah, yes, grind your hips into me baby, you can be as selfish as you please." *Another pause* "Are you close babygirl? Are you gonna cum? Oh, oh God you're so wet, you're dripping down my chin, you're getting tighter, are you about to cum honey? Cum in my mouth, cum in daddy's mouth princess, I want to taste you, I want all of you. Come on." *Yet another pause with more intense noises*

*Soft panting* "You're such a good girl, here, let me clean you up, you made quite the big mess for such a little kitten." *Chuckles, then a pause with wet noises* "Ah, there we go, all cleaned up." *Shifting of sheets* "Feel better kitten? Are you relaxed more?" *Small pause* "Hmm? What was that? I didn't quite get that." *Another pause with some shifting, then a soft laugh* "Oh, I see, you want daddy to cum too? Well, since you asked so nicely, you may baby, you may suck my cock." 

*Pause, then a sharp inhale* "A-ah, careful sweetie, i-it's still a bit s-se-sensitive. I got so hard, listening to your precious moans while I ate you out, I couldn't help it." *Breathing gets more sharp and rapid* "You're such a good little girl for daddy, you always know how to get him off." *Chuckles* "Your hair feels so good in-between daddy's fingers, and those beautiful lips, wrapped around my big dick, Christ, it just makes me want to," *Pause with a soft gasp* "It's alright kitten, you can hold it, just hold it right there for just a few more seconds. There's a good little angel, so obedient and so -so, slutty-." *Soft laughter, followed by a pause* "God your lips are so tight around me, I don't think I'll be able to last much longer." 

"Go a little faster babydoll, daddy wants to put his load deep down that pretty throat of yours. Ah, n-not that fast heh, there, just like that. Such a wonderful little kitten." *Another pause, with more heated panting and moaning* "Mmhhh, I'm close, God, baby, I'm close, fuck, I can't hold it in for much longer, hah, I'm gonna cum, baby, daddy's gonna cum inside your mouth." 

*Soft panting* "You did so wonderful baby, you're such a good girl for daddy. Here, lay next to daddy, on your side, snuggle right up against him. Atta' girl, are you comfy?" *Small pause with a soft laugh* "Good... Here, let daddy slip his hand underneath your leg. I know you're tired honey, just let daddy's voice lull you to sleep. You won't have to do anything kitten, just," *Shuffling* "there we go. Daddy's still really hard baby, and I'll be gentle this time, I promise. I just, really really need to put another one of daddy's hot loads inside of his precious little girl."

"Hah, God, you're so tight, are you're dripping wet, did you get this way from just sucking my cock?" *Eager laughter, then a sharp gasp* "God, you're so slick, I slid right in... Fuck, you just grip me so tightly... Here, just let, just let daddy slowly slip in and out of you, just like this baby, there we go." *Semi-long pause with panting that's slowly speeding up*

"I'm just going to speed up a little sweetie, if it's too rough, just let me know, and I'll slow down... You're such a good girl to daddy, just being here with you like this, in the rain, even if it is the dead of night, I could never be happier than I am now." *Another semi-long pause, with noises* "Hah, I'm getting close again, God, you're pussy is so hot and wet, daddy is trying his best to not just, fuck the living daylights out of you right now... But I promised I'll be gentle, and gentle I shall be. Your soft moans, Christ, they're so lovely, I'm right there baby, are you ready? Are you ready to feel daddy's thick, warm cum seep into your perfect little pussy as he fucks it into you?" 

"Hah yes, yes keep doing that, keep pushing your hips into daddy's God don't stop, you're going to make me cum, if-if you keep doing that you're going to-" 

*Small pause filled with heavy panting* "God, thank you baby. That felt so good. Just let me stay inside you for a little longer, Christ you were so good kitten. You did so well... Here, I'll gently slide out of you now," *Small pause with a soft grunt* "There we go, let daddy hold you for a little while... Ah, the thunder is gone. You can relax now, heh... Are you feeling better babydoll? Yes?" *Soft laughter, with gentle kisses* "Such a sweet little girl." *Sigh* "I love you my sweet angel. Sweet dreams..."


End file.
